


Hail to the King

by LemonWicky



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Breeding, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: After another successful conquest, the King Slayer wishes nothing more than to return home to his king consort.The reunion, as one may expect, is quite jubilant.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Character, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...okay. Listen. This was. Indulgent. Almost decadently so. I just really like Doom Slayer and I wanna suffocate in he big tiddies. 
> 
> Also, the AU I'm going for is that Slayer is of Argent Blood, his dad is King Novik and the shameless self-insert is a human; the Sentinels conquered Earth as a vassal planet. 
> 
> Also, the alternate ending is even more just pure indulgence, you don't have to read that.

The fanfare welcoming the battalion home was a balm to his soul, if only because he knew what was awaiting for him. He heard his citizens cry out ‘Rip and Tear!’ over and over, acknowledging their win over the backwater planet that dared to insult them. 

The Night Sentinels followed their king, some being swarmed by their families and loved ones, while others broke from the formation to rush towards those they had missed during the month-long campaign. He allowed this, knowing how hard war can be on the mind and soul; he could never fault anyone for needing the warm touch of a parent or lover when he so desperately craved it himself. 

When he reached the Hero’s Platform with those left in the formation, his father awaited him. Honored Novik stood, his face mostly stony and stoic, but it softened a bit when his son reached his side. 

“Welcome him, my son.” He said softly, reaching his arm out for the younger man to clasp it, which he did. Their arms in a warrior’s handshake, Novik brought his son in for a quick hug, the embrace lasting less than a second. “Another planet conquered in your name. Our nation flourishes and more planets kneel to the might of the Doom Slayer.” 

He nodded, but it seemed distracted. Novik could tell his son’s eyes were darting around the Hero’s Platform under his helm, looking for someone. He chuckled, patting his son’s shoulder. 

“Your consort is at The Well, praying for your safe return. Nary a day has gone by when the Wraiths hadn’t heard a prayer for such.” 

That seemed to perk him up, and his helm angled towards the temple. Novik could tell the urge to go was strong, and he let out another chuckle. 

With a hearty slap on the back, the old king nudged his son in that direction. “Go. I shall hold off the hoards for now. But the Deags will want to honor your victory with a great feast and I will need you to join me on that battlefield.” He said. 

Another handshake, this time rushed and grateful, he quickly made his way to the temple honoring the Wraiths. He passed by many nobles, respectfully nodding his head when they greeted him, but otherwise stayed true to his mission. 

Finally, he reached the large open doors to the largely empty temple. At the altar of the Wraith Statues, he saw a white clad figure kneeling, obviously praying. He got closer to them, and he could hear the soft but fervent praying. Taking his helm off, he loudly cleared his throat, startling the figure. 

“John!” Tadhg cried out joyously, the redheaded man rushing to embrace his king husband. “You’re back!” He crooned, throwing his arms around the other man’s neck. 

The King caught the smaller man, lifting him with ease and pulling him close. His helm clattered to the floor, forgotten in the reunion.

Tadhg wrapped his legs around his king, leaning back far enough to press a hard and passionate kiss to his lips. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” He panted into the other man’s mouth, the kiss bordering on obscene, especially in such a public and holy place. “You’re not allowed…to be gone for so long again.” 

That got him a deep chuckle, and a small nip to his consort’s lips. He grabbed a handful of Tadhg’s small but plush ass, reveling in the warmth of it once again. He pressed another open mouthed kiss to soft lips, feeling the strange human metal that lined his consort’s teeth. 

He was rewarded with a giggle. “Maybe we should continue this reunion in our royal bedroom, hm?” He whispered hotly in his king’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. Tadhg’s glasses were pushed to his forehead, but even still, they were fogged up from the heat of their combined breaths. “We might cause a scandal here.” 

The King looked around the temple, noticing that some of his people were staring at them. He felt a primal urge to growl at them; his consort’s sensuality was for his eyes only. 

Without setting the smaller man down, he bent to grab his helm and dashed for their rooms, not wanting to lose the closeness they shared. 

“At least put me down, you horny idiot!” Tadhg laughed, no anger behind his words. The sight of the King rushing off to his rooms with his consort wrapped around him like some sticky creature was no longer shocking to the people of Argent D’Nur. 

In what seemed like decades, they finally reached their rooms, their progress slowed somewhat by the King every now and then ravishing his consort’s lips and neck in some darkened corner. When the large doors of their bedroom opened and the King threw Tadhg on the bed to slam the doors behind them, the redhead looked like he was mauled by a hungry beast; his glasses were somehow lost along the way, his prayer clothes were ruffled and falling off his thin frame, and his neck was covered in various hickies and teeth marks. 

As the King rushed to get his armor off, Tadhg did the same, his thin white silks getting caught in the nooks and crannies of his prosthetic arm and leg. When he finally managed to get the robe off, he was immediately pounced on by a hungry Slayer, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. 

Battle roughened hands slid their way down smooth, porcelain white skin dotted with freckles. He gripped Tadhg’s thin waist, his hands nearly encircling the entire width. They pressed on the bony hips, trying to leave his mark there. His little consort bruised so easily, it was enjoyable watching the marks blossom across his skin and knowing that he liked it. 

Tadhg was his to mark, to own, to dominate. And the human liked it, loved it even, to be submissive to his King. Knowing, the whole while, that should he ever give the word, the King would back off immediately. He held the most powerful man in the whole of the galaxy, maybe even the universe, in the palm of his hands. 

The King trailed a hand down further, teasing the edge of his consort’s folds, the copper curls there soaked with his juices. The soft moans that left Tadhg and the small, aborted thrust of his hips were delicious. 

“John…John, please, fuck…” He begged, his voice reedy and full of lust. “Please, my King, my Slayer, I need you.” 

With a dark chuckle, he pushed a finger inside, his thumb barely tapping his consort’s clit.

He was rewarded with a shout, Tadhg arching his back and trying to get closer to that pleasure. “John! Fuck, give me more, please!” He moved his hands downwards, but his hands were pinned to the headboard by a much stronger one. “You damn tease!”

The King merely smirked at the words his consort spat out, and roughly thrust two fingers in the dripping sex. He was rock hard and thrusting shallowly against the smooth metal of his consort’s prosthetic leg; he was close to bursting as well, but riling up Tadhg until he resembled a hissing cat in heat was so much fun. 

“I swear to…to The Wraiths, I will -!” His threats were idle and empty as he moaned loudly when the King found the bundle of nerves inside his cunt that would melt his brains. “JOHN!” 

His voice was a sob, and that was when the King decided he was done teasing.

He let go of Tadhg’s hands and withdrew his soaking fingers, licking them clean from his consort’s juices. He knew he hadn’t stretched his love enough for his massive cock, but he also knew how much Tadhg loved the burning slide, craved that hint of pain with his pleasure. And that also he kept a chest full of toys to keep himself occupied with when he was away. 

Grabbing a pillow and putting it under Tadhg’s hips, he grabbed the skinny waist and held him at the perfect angle for his cock to sink in. The loud, almost purred ‘Yes!’ from the smaller man was worth everything. He sunk in to the base, his dark, coarse hair mixing with soft copper curls as their hips met. 

He threw his head back and let out a long noise of pure pleasure, his whole being feeling completed as he became one with his true love again. He felt the hot, wet, tightness of Tadhg’s cunt wrapped around his cock, almost burning him up. He leaned back forward, curling around a panting Tadhg. Their sweaty foreheads touched and he looked into those sparkling pools of pure emerald, finding them filled with love and longing for a broken, busted old warrior like him. It filled his heart with something indescribable, but he could show it through his actions. 

Throwing Tadhg’s legs over his shoulders, he bent his young consort nearly in half. He pulled his cock out in a long, torturously slow movement, earning a loud hiss from his consort. 

When the tip was just barely in, he looked at Tadhg, seemingly waiting for something. 

Smirking, the redhead leaned in as close as he could, whispering huskily in his King’s ear, “Make me feel it until you come home from the next campaign.” 

With permission granted, he slammed back in, the sound of skin slapping skin nearly echoing in the room. He began to piston out of the smaller man, the coupling rough and harsh. 

It was everything Tadhg had been wanting the past month, his King taking him like a beast. The lusty snarls and growl ringing in his ears was like the sweetest music, and he could feel himself gushing from how aroused he was. His King hit his sweet spot dead on, making his toes curl in pleasure. “Fuck! John, Wraiths, so good!” He whimpered, raking his nails down the King’s back, red welts raising up in their path. “More, harder, fucking…break me!” 

His request was noted, as the King sped up, barely giving his consort time to breath as he stuffed him full of his cock over and over again. It was obscene, the way he could see the bulge of his King’s cock inside of him, rearranging him again for his pleasure. 

“John…fuck, cum inside, please.” He begged hoarsely. “I need your cum, I need it inside. Breed me, please!” He snuck a hand down to play with his clit, feeling himself nearing the end. “Pour it all into me, until I’m fat with it! Until I’m fat…with your…seed!” He felt his orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, squirting on his husband’s cock. 

The King could feel his consort’s cunt tighten around him, and his juices drip down his balls; he saw Tadhg’s face screw up in pleasure, but what really got him was his words. The thought of his consort, soft and heavy with his seed that had taken root, it did something to him. It spoke to something ancient and primal to him and he slammed his hips in once, twice, thrice, before he came as well. Their hips grinding together, he emptied his heavy balls in his consort’s willing body. His cum was thick and plentiful, not having relieved himself sexually during his whole month-long campaign. 

The two collapsed on the bed together, sweating and panting. Tadhg was crushed under his larger and heftier King, but he could deal with it for a few moments. 

The redhead let out a little laugh after a minute, running his hand through sable hair. “All Hail The King.” He said, causing his husband to huff out a laugh. 

Leaning back, the King kissed Tadhg, soft and sweet but no less passionate. ‘ _I missed you._ ’ He signed. 

Tadhg was weak, and felt his heart melt. “I missed you too.” 

‘ _I must go see my father. He requires my assistance for the Deags’ victory festival._ ’ He was frowning, and that just would not do. 

“A few more moments? I want to hoard you to myself for a little bit longer.” 

The King hesitated. ‘ _A little bit longer._ ’ 

The smile he received could outshine the sun. Tadhg threw his arms around the King’s shoulders. “I love you, John.” He whispered.

There was silence. And then, “Love you.” A soft mumble of words, but they meant everything to Tadhg. 

They luxuriated in each other’s company and love. For a little bit longer.


	2. Alternate ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one needs to read this, just ignore if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...lissen i have a problem

A few moments turned into a longer amount, and he gently pat his husband’s massive bicep. “Hey, big guy, kinda crushing my lungs here. I don’t think they’re as easily replaceable as my arm and leg.” 

Tadhg felt the huff before he was flipped, his husband underneath him, but his cock still buried inside of him. “Listen, I don’t know if I can handle marathon sex, you gotta give me at least another day or two.” 

Sighing, the King signed to him. ‘ _No marathon sex today. I_ -’ He hesitated. _‘I liked what you said. Being with my child._ ’ 

Tadhg gasped, his eyes shining. “Really?” 

‘ _Yeah. I’m not getting any younger and even though we don’t go by lineage, I would still like a progeny to continue my line. It’s important to me that my family line doesn’t die with me._ ’

He was excited, his whole body thrumming. He had always wanted children and knowing that his husband was on board after being so hesitant before was thrilling. He pounced on his husband, limited as it was, and purred like a great content housecat. “We’re gonna have kids! Thank you so much, John, my dear King!” 

The bigger man huffed, directing his lover’s eyes to him. ‘ _I_ _said a progeny. A single child. One. I don’t want them fighting each other to the death for the throne. And kids are loud and annoying._ ’ He was very deliberate in his signing. 

Tadhg pouted, leaning back. He rubbed his relatively flat stomach, still stuffed with his King’s cum and cock. “Well…you know…with the way of the Argenta, a warrior might meet their end on the battlefield. And what if you’re too old to try again, hm? We better have another one…just in case?” He bat his eyelashes at his husband. “And of course…it means you can see me rounded again. Perhaps my chest full of milk.” He reached up to gently knead at his flat chest, teasing his nipples. He tightened around his husband, making the other man groan softly. “You needing to milk me, when it gets too much. Maybe even - oof!” 

His sweetened words were cut short when the King flipped him over again. The King rolled his hips, feeling some of the cum leaking from between the wet folds. He hummed, as though in great thought. 

‘ _One child. If I’m able to handle a sticky little annoyance, perhaps we can have another gremlin._ ’ He signed, a smirk on his face.

“You act as though you won’t be a part of their life.” Tadhg huffed. He would be pouting, if not for the little sparks of pleasure racing up his spine. 

‘ _I would. To train them and to teach them of our ways. But I would leave most of the child rearing to you or to maids. I would either go crazy or end up hurting the soft creature._ ’ 

Another soft thrust. “Y-yes, but I would,” He ended the word with a long moan, meeting the thrusts with ones of his own. “Make you be more…involved.” 

‘ _Would you, now?_ ’ He smirked. ‘ _And when does my consort make demands of his King?_ ’ 

“When he can do this.” And he clamped down hard, using his mechanical leg and his King’s aroused surprise to drive him in deeper. 

He let out a loud moan. ‘ _Very convincing. I shall consider your proposal. But for now, we must focus on the first whelp._ ’ And with that, the previous notion of no marathon sex was thrown right out the window, delighted squeals and groans of pleasure could be heard down the hall from the King’s chambers.

Of course, Tadhg made a very convincing argument…four more times after the first child.


End file.
